Recovery
by AliciaBlackM
Summary: Hermione lloraba por haber sido liberada. Lloraba porque estaba en casa, segura al fin. Y gritaba porque había sufrido mucho. Gritaba porque sabía que él jamás cruzaría esa puerta. [Dramione poco disimulado] [Hermione como personaje central]
1. I: Where am I?

**¡Hola!** **He estado bastante ocupada últimamente, pero la semana pasada escribí esto y después de que mi hermosa Tania lo betease, pues he decidido subirlo :)**

 **Es algo sad por lo que es en plan: drama + angustia + hurt/comfort + ¿romance? Idk, está compuesto por 5 caps no muy largos (éste más cuatro más), por lo cual subiré un cap. por semana :)**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer: Todo lo reconocible de Harry Potter es de JotaKá.**_

* * *

 _«_ — _¿Qué es morir?_  
— _Morir es alzar el vuelo._  
 _Sin alas_  
 _Sin ojos_  
 _Y sin cuerpo_ _»._

 **[Elías Nandino]**

 ** _I. Where am I? (¿Dónde estoy?)_**

Oyó cómo hablaban a su alrededor. Movían los labios gesticulando palabras, formulando preguntas que no consiguió procesar, que su mente no conseguía entender. Vagamente pudo concentrase en algo de la habitación. El pitido que sonaba en sus oídos se incrementó y cerró los ojos con fuerza, tratando, inútilmente, de hacerlo desaparecer.

—Quédate conmigo. —Escuchó decir a una voz.

Fijó su mirada en el hombre de ojos azules, piel blanca y sonrisa amable.

De alguna manera, le recordó a él.

—Todo va a salir bien —dijo.

Quiso creerle, pero no pudo.

Lo miró y sonrió, o al menos creyó hacerlo. La oscuridad lo fue consumiendo todo poco a poco. Sus ojos, un tanto llorosos, se cerraron lentamente y tras un par de pestañeos, todo se volvió negro.

* * *

 **Podéis seguirme** en mi _página de facebook_ para enteraos de cuando actualizaré o cualquier tipo de información sobre mis fics:

 ** _AliciaBlackM_** ó _**AliciaBlackFF.**_

* * *

 **¡Y ya está! Pequeño, ¿no? xD Bueno, ¿qué os ha parecido? ¿Primeras impresiones? ¿Bien? ¿Mal? ¿Increíble? ¿Fatal?**

 **Podéis hacer vuestras apuestas sobre la temática del fic en los reviews xD Originalmente era un regalo para mi querida Iris, pero decidí que regalarle algo sad sería cruel de mi parte JAAJAJA**

 **Gracias por leer :D**

 **Besos y abrazos,**

 **AliciaBlackM.**

 **PD: ¡REVIEWS y GO!**


	2. II: Wake up

**¡Hola!**

 **Muchas gracias a todos los que leen, espero que os guste el nuevo cap :D**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer: Todo lo reconocible de Harry Potter es de JotaKá.**_

* * *

 _«_ _Las lágrimas son el lenguaje silencioso del dolor_ _»._

 **[Voltaire]**

 **II. Wake up (Despierta)**

Despertó dos semanas después. Ron y Harry dormitaban en un sofá que había colocado en el otro lado de la habitación. Trató de llamarlos, pero no era capaz de abrir su boca, como si estuviese unida por un alambre de hierro.

—¿Hermione? —Giró su cabeza y vio a Ginny acercarse a ella desde la puerta—. ¡Oh, Hermione, por Merlín! —Lágrimas aparecieron en los ojos de la pelirroja—. Estás despierta.

La castaña la mira y cientos de preguntas se amontonan en su mente, deseando salir por su boca pero sin llegar a pronunciar alguna palabra.

 _«¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo dormida? ¿Dónde está él?»_

—Os encontraron hace cuatro semanas —contestó sus mudas preguntas—. Te trajeron a San Mungo ese mismo día y llevas dormida desde entonces.

Ella arqueó las cejas y Ginny suspiró.

—Hermione, no creo que debamos hablar de eso ahora —le dijo y observó los ojos suplicantes de su amiga—. Oh, amiga… —susurró ella con pesar—. Malfoy no sobrevivió a las heridas, lo enterraron hace dos semanas.

Hermione sintió sus ojos humedecerse y las lágrimas comenzaron a caer. Trató de liberarse de los cables y demás cosas que la mantenían allí postrada. Se desesperó al ver que era incapaz de gritar por ayuda, de mover su brazo derecho o de sujetar las barras de la cama.

Muda. Rota. Débil.

—Tranquilízate, por favor —suplicó Ginny. Ron y Harry aparecieron a su lado y trataron de empujarla hacía atrás.

—¡Hermione, quieta! —exclamó Ron.

Volvió a forcejear unos segundos antes de que aquel pitido de la última vez volviese a sonar con claridad y ella cayese en la oscuridad una vez más.

* * *

 **Podéis seguirme** en mi _página de facebook_ para enteraos de cuando actualizaré o cualquier tipo de información sobre mis fics:

 ** _AliciaBlackM_** ó _**AliciaBlackFF.**_

* * *

 **¡Y ya está! ¿Qué os ha parecido?**

 **Dejar vuestras opiniones en los comentarios :)**

 **Besos y abrazos,**

 **AliciaBlackM.**

 **PD: ¡REVIEWS y GO!**


	3. III: I'm screaming, but no one can hear

**¡Hola! Gracias a todos por leer y comentar, espero que os guste este tercer capítulo, sólo quedan dos más :D**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Todo lo reconocible de Harry Potter es de JotaKá.**

* * *

 _«No te aflijas. Cualquier cosa que pierdes vuelve a ti en otra forma»._

 **[Muhammad Rumi]**

 _ **III. I'm screaming, but no one can hear me. (Estoy gritando, pero nadie puede oírme).**_

 _—_ _Enhorabuena —le dijo el doctor una semana después de que despertase—. Estás embarazada._

* * *

Hermione estaba sentada en una de las sillas del lugar, sus piernas encogidas contra su pecho, sin hacer mucha presión para no dañar su barriga, y la mirada clavada en la puerta de su habitación.

Llevaba dos meses encerrada en San Mungo, sin poder salir, sin poder hablar, sin poder vivir.

En unos días le quitarían las sujeciones de la boca que habían ayudado a su mandíbula a curarse cuando esos mortífagos se la rompieron. El cabestrillo había sido retirado de su brazo una semana atrás y ya no tenía que sujetarse a las cosas para no caerse contra el suelo.

 _«Recuperación»,_ lo llamaba el médico.

Harry y Ron habían tratado de acercarse a ella, pero sin resultados. La castaña simplemente se mantenía allí, mirando a la puerta, esperando a alguien. Esperando algo.

Hueca, vacía, rota.

El médico les dijo que sería cuestión de tiempo hasta que ella aceptase que había sido liberada de aquellos mortífagos que la tenían secuestrada, que estaba embarazada y que se encontraba en un lugar seguro. Pronto sería la Hermione Granger de siempre.

Sin embargo, a lo largo de esos dos meses la brecha entre los dos amigos con la mujer se había agrandado y no había nada que pudiesen hacer. Ni siquiera ese día, cuando le quitaron los hierros de la boca y lo primero que Hermione hizo fue gritar, de manera horrible y dolorosa. Las lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas mientras trataban de tranquilizarla.

Pero, ¿cómo ayudarla? ¿Cómo tranquilizarla si desahogarse era lo que necesitaba?

Porque Hermione lloraba por haber sido liberada.

Lloraba porque estaba en casa, segura al fin.

Y gritaba porque había sufrido mucho.

Gritaba porque sabía que él jamás cruzaría esa puerta.

* * *

 **Podéis seguirme** en mi _página de facebook_ para enteraos de cuando actualizaré o cualquier tipo de información sobre mis fics:

 ** _AliciaBlackM_** ó _**AliciaBlackFF.**_

* * *

 **¡Y ya está! ¿Qué os parece? ¿Me he pasado de malvada matando a Draco y dejándola embarazada? JAJAJAJAA**

 **Vuestras opiniones las podéis dejar en los comentarios :D**

 **Besos y abrazos,**

 **AliciaBlackM.**

 **PD: ¡REVIEWS y GO!**


	4. IV: I'm fine, I promise

**¡Hola! Muchas gracias por los reviews, me alegra que la historia os guste :)**

 **Sólo queda un capítulo más y Recovery se habrá terminado.**

 **Gracias por leer :D**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Todo lo reconocible de Harry Potter es de JotaKá.**

* * *

 _«Pero te digo adiós, para toda la vida,_

 _aunque toda la vida siga pensando en ti»._

 **[José Ángel Buesa]**

 _ **IV. I'm fine, I promise. (Estoy bien, lo prometo).**_

Un año. Ese era el tiempo que había pasado desde la muerte de Draco Malfoy. No le dieron un gran funeral. No asistió mucha gente. No salió en el profeta. Simplemente lo enterraron y su recuerdo pareció desaparecer junto al viento.

Pero ella _sí_ se acordaba de él. Lo extrañaba, lloraba por él y pronunciaba su nombre por las noches, esperando despertar de esa pesadilla y que él estuviese ahí, a su lado. Sonriéndole y asegurándole que todo iría bien, que la quería y que estaba muy orgulloso de sus bebés.

Draco y Scorpius Malfoy-Granger, sus bellos mellizos.

Pero ella sabía que por muy feliz que estuviese con sus hijos, por mucho que ellos llenasen ese hueco que él había dejado, una parte de ella todavía sentía que nada estaba bien y que nada iría bien nunca más.

Hermione decidió mudarse una semana después del aniversario de su muerte. Se fue de Londres sin mirar atrás y se instaló en una pequeña ciudad de Francia. Trabajaba de abogada en una oficina mágica que había cerca de la zona, cuidaba a sus hijos y adoptó un perro al que llamó Hyperion, un bello husky siberiano con un ojo marrón y otro gris.

Quizás fue ese detalle la razón por el cual no dudo en acogerlo.

Su vida avanzaba. No de la forma que ella se imaginó, pero lo hacía. Mejoraba día a día, superando sus demonios, gracias a la ayuda de una psicóloga que la ayudó a aceptar la muerte de Draco y la ayudó a ser la mejor madre posible para sus dos hijos.

Dos años después llamó a sus amigos, conversó con ellos y les invitó a la ciudad, a verla a ella y a conocer a sus dos niños. Esperando que esas heridas se pudiesen cerrar definitivamente.

Pasó la Navidad en Francia con los Weasley. El ambiente festivo llenó su departamento y ella no paraba de sonreír. Y era una alegría verla así, sonriendo en todo momento, incluso cuando no podía evitar mirar la puerta cada cierto tiempo, incluso cuando la sensación de que la sala estaba incompleta la embargaba.

Porque una parte de ella estaba esperando verlo entrar por esa puerta, posiblemente quejándose de la nieve y el frío, pero vivo y en casa.

Y se notaba su tristeza, aunque ella podía haber mejorado mucho, podía sonreír como siempre, podía reír con George, podía abrazar a sus amigos y podía llenar de besos a sus hijos; se notaba. Era visible para todos ellos que Hermione no podía deshacerse de esa sensación de vacío que él dejó y no podía acostumbrarse a la idea de que ya no estaba. Y aunque quería hacerlo no podía.

Posiblemente nunca podría.

* * *

 **Podéis seguirme** en mi _página de facebook_ para enteraos de cuando actualizaré o cualquier tipo de información sobre mis fics:

 ** _AliciaBlackM_** ó _**AliciaBlackFF.**_

* * *

 **¡Y ya está! ¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Bien? ¿Mal? ¿Increíble? ¿Fatal? Not bad?**

 **Vuestras opiniones las podéis dejar en los comentarios :)**

 **Mañana respondo a los reviews.**

 **Gracias por leer :D**

* * *

 **Por si a alguien le interesa, la oración del principio es el fragmento final del Poema de la despedida, de José Ángel Buesa :)**

* * *

 **Besos y abrazos,**

 **AliciaBlackM.**

 **PD: ¡REVIEWS y GO!**


	5. V: I promise you, I won't forget you

**¡Hola! Con un día de retraso, pero aquí está el final :)**

 **Muchas gracias a todos los que habéis seguido esta historia y espero que coincidamos en otros fics :D**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Todo lo reconocible de Harry Potter es de JotaKá.**

* * *

 _«Para empezar una nueva etapa tienes que cerrar otra, no tengas miedo de decir adiós, es parte de la vida»._

 **[Anónimo]**

 _ **V. I promise you, I won't forget you. (Te lo prometo, no te olvidaré).**_

Scorpius y Draco acababan de cumplir siete años y habían pedido a su madre si podía llevarlos a la tumba de su padre. Ella se mostró reticente al principio, pero ante esos cuatro ojos grises que la miraban suplicante terminó cediendo.

Llegaron a Londres hacía cuatro horas y, tras instalarse en el viejo apartamento de Hermione, se dirigieron al cementerio dónde Draco estaba enterrado. Se colocaron delante de su tumba y dejaron el ramo de narcisos encima de la fría piedra. Los niños repasaron la lápida con sus manos y derramaron un par de lágrimas al estar, por primera vez, con su padre.

—Te queremos —dijo Scorpius y cogió de la mano a su hermano—. Y sabemos que desde dónde estás nos cuidas y proteges, como hiciste con mamá.

Hermione sollozó y se dejó caer en la fría tierra, sintiendo como sus pequeños hijos la rodeaban con sus cortos brazos y la abrazaban con fuerza, susurrándole palabras de consuelo. Quizá Draco ya no estaba, pero sus hijos eran la viva imagen de él y protegían y querían a Hermione con la misma fuerza y pureza que su padre cuando estaba vivo.

—Vámonos a casa —dijo Hermione tras unos minutos, más calmada.

Tras despedirse, la pequeña familia comenzó a caminar, alejándose del lugar. Una sonrisa dibujada en los tres rostros mientras reían ante las ocurrencias de Scorpius.

Quizá Draco ya no estaba, pero había cumplido la promesa que le hizo cuando durmieron juntos por primera vez y eso era algo que Hermione siempre atesoraría.

 **…**

 _—_ _Quizá a algunos les sonará egoísta, Hermione —dijo él, recorriendo con su dedo índice el contorno de su cara—. Pero sí algún día nos separamos me encargaré de que nunca me olvides._

 _Hermione sonrió perezosa y miró a Draco._

 _—_ _¿Ah, sí? ¿Y cómo harás eso? —preguntó y el chico sonrió._

 _—_ _No lo sé, pero si algún día no estamos juntos te prometo que pase lo que pase, siempre te sentirás protegida y querida, yo siempre estaré a tu lado._

 _Hermione soltó una ligera risa y acarició el rostro masculino del hombre a su lado._

 _—_ _Suena bien para mí —murmuró y le dio un pequeño beso—. Te quiero._

 _—_ _Lo sé. —La castaña lo miró mal—. Yo también te quiero._

 _Y se volvieron a besar, sellando así su promesa._

* * *

 **Podéis seguirme** en mi _página de facebook_ para enteraos de cuando actualizaré o cualquier tipo de información sobre mis fics:

 ** _AliciaBlackM_** ó _**AliciaBlackFF.**_

* * *

 **¡Y ya está! ¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Bien? ¿Mal? ¿Increíble? ¿Fatal? Not bad?**

 **Espero que Recovery os haya gustado y muchas gracias a todas las que os habéis tomado el tiempo de leerlo :)**

 **Sólo tengo una cosa más que decir: ¿un último review? :D**

 **Besos y abrazos,**

 **AliciaBlackM.**

 **PD: ¡REVIEWS y FAVS!**


End file.
